tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Day Off
Thomas' Day Off is the eighteenth (twenty-second in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot The Fat Controller announces to his engines that a new diesel engine called Dennis has arrived on Sodor and tells Thomas that he is being given a day off after his recent spell of busy work. Thomas decides to spend his day off by going to the washdown and then to Bluff's Cove. On his way there, Thomas sees the new diesel struggling to shunt some trucks of bricks. Dennis tells Thomas that he cannot shunt the trucks, so Thomas decides to help Dennis, even though it's his day off. Afterwards, Thomas goes off to the washdown. But Dennis is far from happy - he does not want to take the trucks of tiles to the school because he is lazy. Thomas soon arrives back from the washdown and Dennis decides to take full advantage of Thomas' free time; he asks him to show him the way to the school. Thomas helps Dennis by telling him where to go when they reach a junction. But again, Dennis is not pleased as he watches Thomas heading towards Bluff's Cove. Then, Dennis plays another trick: he blows his horn to attract Thomas' attention. Thomas comes back and Dennis pretends that his engine had overheated. Thomas decides to help Dennis by finding another engine to help him. Dennis is fed up that his trick had backfired on him, so he decides to run away from his work so that another engine will have to take the trucks of tiles for him. However, as he runs away, Dennis derails and ends up wheel-deep in mud. Again, Dennis calls for help, but no one is around to assist him this time. Nearing Bluff's Cove, Thomas hears some urgent news from Percy at a signalbox. The workmen are waiting for Dennis' delivery at Bluff's Cove School and do not know where he is. Thomas knows of Dennis' whereabouts and goes off to find him. When Thomas finds Dennis stuck in the mud, he is very puzzled; he thought Dennis had broken down. Dennis owns up to his pranks, explaining that he is a very lazy diesel. Thomas decides to help Dennis again. Together, they get the trucks of tiles to Bluff's Cove School. The Fat Controller is cross with his new diesel's behaviour. Dennis promises the Fat Controller and Thomas that he will be a Really Useful Engine from now on. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Dennis * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Bluff's Cove * Duck's Branch Line * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * Shunting Yards * Kellsthorpe * The Washdown Trivia * This episode marks Dennis' first and only speaking role to date and his only appearance until The Great Discovery. excluding his appearence in a tenth season learning segment. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the ninth season. * This episode has similar plot elements to that of Percy's Predicament and Trust Thomas, in both of which a lazy engine tricks another into doing his work. Goofs * The narrator says Dennis was huffing and puffing, but Dennis is a diesel. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - The Lazy Diesel * My Thomas Story Library - Dennis (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Thomas'DayOffUKtitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas'DayOffTVtitlecard.png|TV Title card File:Thomas'DayOffUStitlecard.png|US DVD Title card File:Thomas'DayOffUKDVDtitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:Thomas'DayOffDutchTitleCard.png|Dutch title card File:Thomas'DayOffJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Thomas'DayOffSpanishtitlecard.png|Latin American Spanish title card File:Thomas'DayOffGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Thomas'DayOffPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:Thomas'DayOffNewFileofKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:Thomas'DayOff1.png File:Thomas'DayOff2.png File:Thomas'DayOff3.png File:Thomas'DayOff4.png File:Thomas'DayOff5.png File:Thomas'DayOff6.png File:Thomas'DayOff7.png|James, Henry, Gordon, Percy, and Thomas File:Thomas'DayOff8.png File:Thomas'DayOff9.png File:Thomas'DayOff10.png File:Thomas'DayOff11.png File:Thomas'DayOff12.png File:Thomas'DayOff13.png File:Thomas'DayOff14.png File:Thomas'DayOff15.png File:Thomas'DayOff16.png File:Thomas'DayOff17.png File:Thomas'DayOff18.png File:Thomas'DayOff19.png File:Thomas'DayOff20.png File:Thomas'DayOff21.png File:Thomas'DayOff22.png|Thomas and Dennis File:Thomas'DayOff23.png File:Thomas'DayOff24.png File:Thomas'DayOff25.png File:Thomas'DayOff26.png File:Thomas'DayOff27.png File:Thomas'DayOff28.png File:Thomas'DayOff29.png File:Thomas'DayOff30.png File:Thomas'DayOff31.png File:Thomas'DayOff32.png File:Thomas'DayOff33.png|Thomas and Dennis at the junction File:Thomas'DayOff34.png File:Thomas'DayOff35.png File:Thomas'DayOff36.png File:Thomas'DayOff37.png File:Thomas'DayOff38.png File:Thomas'DayOff39.png File:Thomas'DayOff40.png File:Thomas'DayOff41.png File:Thomas'DayOff42.png File:Thomas'DayOff43.png File:Thomas'DayOff44.png File:Thomas'DayOff45.png File:Thomas'DayOff46.png File:Thomas'DayOff47.png File:Thomas'DayOff48.png File:Thomas'DayOff49.png File:Thomas'DayOff50.png File:Thomas'DayOff51.png File:Thomas'DayOff52.png File:Thomas'DayOff53.png File:Thomas'DayOff54.png File:Thomas'DayOff55.png|Thomas and Percy File:Thomas'DayOff56.png File:Thomas'DayOff57.png File:Thomas'DayOff58.png File:Thomas'DayOff59.png File:Thomas'DayOff60.png File:Thomas'DayOff62.png File:Thomas'DayOff63.png File:Thomas'DayOff64.png File:Thomas'DayOff65.png File:Thomas'DayOff66.png File:Thomas'DayOff67.png File:Thomas'DayOff68.png File:Thomas'DayOff69.png File:Thomas'DayOff70.png File:Thomas'DayOff71.png File:Thomas'DayOff72.png|The Fat Controller and Dennis File:Thomas'DayOff73.png File:Thomas'DayOff74.png File:Thomas'DayOff75.png File:Thomas'DayOff76.png File:Thomas'DayOff6.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas'DayOff9.jpg File:Thomas'DayOff13.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff14.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff15.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff16.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff17.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff18.PNG|Thomas finds Dennis derailed File:Thomas'DayOff19.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff20.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff21.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff22.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff23.PNG File:Thomas'DayOff79.png File:Thomas'DayOff81.png File:Thomas'DayOff2.jpg File:Thomas'DayOff52.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDennis.jpg|2006 Book File:Dennis2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:ThomastheHelpfulEngine.jpg|2015 Book IMG_1241.PNG|Chinese title card Episode File:Thomas' Day Off-British Narration File:Thomas' Day Off - American Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes